priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 01 - I Became an Idol!
I Became an Idol! (アイドル始めちゃいました!, Aidoru Hajimechaimashita!) is the 1st episode of PriPara, and first aired on July 5th, 2014. Plot Laala Manaka, a fifth grader who has been forced to keep herself quiet is thrust into PriPara after she enters Prism Stone to find the owner of a PriTicket bag she finds on her way home. '' Summary One morning Laala is getting ready for school when she sees her favorite idol unit, Saints performing on television. She eagerly stops to watch, recalling how this is a rare surprise since they haven't performed in three years, but her mother scolds her and points out that she has to eat breakfast. They begin bickering and after hurriedly finishing Laala rushes out to catch up with Nao. They chat about Saints while heading to school, desperately wishing they could become idols and how they must wait for that one special moment when a girl will discover her PriPara Ticket to grant her access to the paradise for aspiring idols. However, Nao reveals she just received hers, much to Laala's shock as Nao explains seeing it earlier. Laala is disappointed as she doesn't have one yet but they drop the discussion upon finding Headmistress Gloria outside of Paprika Academy, searching students for PriTickets as they enter. Laala expresses concern for Nao but she assures her that it will be fine since her long hair hides her collar. She hid her ticket in a small pocket she sewn to it; but alas, Gloria takes out Rina -her special PriTicket sucking device- and she not only finds Nao's Ticket, but several others. Gloria warns everyone that if they left their PriTickets at home she expects to see them on her desk the following day. With both Laala and Nao depressed they head to Music Class while wondering why Gloria is against young students becoming idols but they can't think of any plausible reason. Nao is saddened she couldn't debut before attending this school- unlike Sophie, the only student who has been granted access to PriPara and can't have her ticket stolen away. Laala is surprised seeing how much Nao truly wants to become an idol as she admits that she is fine watching them, but realizing she forgot her recorder back in class she is forced to head back. But before she gets far, Mireille Minami -the Head Disciplinarian- stop her to scold her for running in the hallway. Laala points out that because they're outside it shouldn't be a problem, but Mireille refuses to listen and she is given her 96th transgression paper. Eventually Laala arrives home and is very worn out. She helps a customer with their order before asking if she may have gotten a PriPara Ticket while away, but her mom doesn't believe so, and she asks Laala to get some tomato since their supply is running low. Laala is really tired but seeing no choice she takes off. As she makes her way through town Laala spots a PriTicket Bag lying on the ground and looks inside to find a bunch of tickets. She calls around for someone named ''Mirei but hears no response. Deciding getting the bag back to the owner is more important than the tomato, she heads into Prism Stone, a store nearby that hosts entrance to PriPara. She briefs the woman, Meganee, on what happened upon arrival and Meganee reveals Mirei is already inside. She pulls Laala towards the gate but Laala tries to tell her that she doesn't have a Ticket yet. Just then, a PriTicket appears out of nowhere and floats down to Laala, much to her surprise. She is delighted until recalling that she isn't allowed into PriPara. Meganee manages to convince her that it would be okay in order to return Mirei's bag though, and explains that because of an audition she has she is going to need it. She observes Laala and determines that the brand most befitting of her would be Twinkle Ribbon, and sets this as her stage outfit on her card. She suggests that Laala try to perform while there for some experience and leads her to the scanner, and upon arrival into PriPara, Laala is startled realizing she has grown up as she admires herself wearing the Cutie Ribbon Coord. The Meganee there explains why this is and wishes Laala a nice visit, along with explaining why she resembles the woman at Prism Stone. Laala observes everything surrounding her and finds herself amazed by all of the sights, then she starts to run through the streets while calling for Mirei again. But once more nobody responds to her. Elsewhere, Mirei is yelling at Kuma for signing her up for a unit audition. She is very angry and threatens to break contract with him if he doesn't fix it by finding her a partner; which he doesn't take seriously until she reacts with violence, forcing him to leave. In the process of him trying to locate an idol willing to listen, Laala accidentally smacks him with the bag. She is surprised to see Kuma and he stops to chastise her for this, then explains that he is a Mascot Manager for idols. Laala apologizes and explains that she is new to Pripara, so she doesn't know what to do. Hearing the commotion Mirei approaches them and spots her bag, with Laala happily handing it over. She explains finding it in town before Mirei asks Laala to join her, due to needing a partner. Laala tries to tell her that she hasn't performed or even danced before, but Mirei thinks it might be okay since she likes PriPara. While hesitant, Laala is unable to refuse and they exchange names before heading to PriPara TV. When it is announced the registration for the Fresh Idol Live ''will be closing the girls hurry inside as entry number six, ''Pretty App starts to perform. While they wait an anxious Laala watches the many screens of various performances when Mirei asks if she knows any songs by Saints. She asks Laala to sing something for her, only to scold her for being too quiet and she starts pulling on her cheeks to try encouraging her to be more bold and sing as loudly as she wants, and this seems to cause Laala to realize something. She agrees to try as their turn is announced, and they appear on stage. Initially Laala is very shocked as she looks around at the crowd of observers, but she gives it her best effort and sings with Mirei. Everyone is quickly captivated by Laala and she goes on to perform in a Making Drama and Cyalume change with Mirei. After the performance the girls return outside to find some Idols cheering for them as they gain their PriTickets. The performance was recorded on them and they exchange their friend tickets as Mirei tells Laala that they should perform together again. As Laala is given a PriTicket Bag and some other items she suddenly remembers that she never got the tomato her mother asked for and quickly runs for the exit. It's then Mirei reveals setting this up from the start in order to find a partner, having purposely dropped her bag knowing a good person would pick it up and try to return it. Kuma compliments her brilliance, but he mentions that she slipped out of her cute character before revealing his desire to make Laala a top idol now that he knows she has the legendary Prism Voice. Major Events *Laala received her PriTicket. *Laala and Mirei do their first Live performances. **Laala also performed as a duo for the first time. *The main cast is introduced. *The brands Twinkle Ribbon and Candy Alamode make their debut. Characters Appearance *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie's Fan Club (cameo) *Sophie Hojo (cameo) *Nao *Mr. Manaka *Mrs. Manaka *Non *Akai Meganee *Gloria Ookanada *Saints (cameo) *Many characters from the Pretty Rhythm series (In silhouettes) Trivia *This is the first episode where Make it! is used as the insert song. *The sihouette's at the beginning of the episode are the three main protagonists of Pretty Rhythm. *A few seconds of the song StarLight★HeartBeat from Pretty Rhythm can be heard before Laala and Mirei's audition. **As of 2017, StarLight★HeartBeat is a playable song in the PriPara arcade game. * As Laala and Nao enter the school, Sophie's Fan Club are seen in the background as Sophie climbs the school's stairs. * During Laala and Mirei's performance, Laala did the Cyalume Change with her PriPass despite not receiving it until afterwards. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance